


【APH/右米】大国内需

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——ABO，国设，纯O右米，纯车，自high，无明确左位——在本文中你将看到的是：妄想、幻觉、海市蜃楼（？





	【APH/右米】大国内需

正文：

“呼...哈..哈...”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎是撞破房门跌跌撞撞地扑到了床上，冲击力甚至把富有弹性的床垫都撞歪了几厘米，但现下无暇顾及这等小事，因为这位世界的小英雄、蓝星上的Top 1、伟大的美/利/坚/合/众/国先生——发情了。  
“该死！”  
要知道察觉到不对劲的时候阿尔弗雷德正意气风发地站在自家航母上，满意地巡视着这场远离本土的军事演习。别问他为什么在这里，年轻的国家大人嫌自家政党吵个没完，索性跟着舰队跑出来玩了。反正全世界都有他的军事基地，去哪儿都跟在自家后花园一样自由出入。  
文人政客的嘴炮哪有真枪实弹来得令人爽意，阿尔弗雷德站在军士官的身边还不安分，蠢蠢欲动地想亲自跑到前线去来一炮。闲暇时就总跟自家士兵小伙子混在一起，无论相貌还是对军事的了解程度，都像一个真正的军人，就是看外表年纪的话军衔有点太高了，不过好在没人认得出他的真正身份。  
当然，如果士兵们知道本日的演习突然中断，航母迅速向岸边驶去，留下周围所有同盟国的舰队一脸懵逼的理由仅仅是因为送一个人回程的话，他们或许会猜出来那个总跟他们嘻嘻哈哈的大男孩是怎样一个不得了的人物。  
或许是阿尔弗雷德的发情期总是隔得太久，上一次还是十多年前的事情，所以他早就忽略了自己是个Omega的事实。也是，谁能想到世界第一横行霸道的家伙居然不是支配者。  
不过即便如此，阿尔弗雷德也拒绝被标记，无论是心理上还是生理上都彻底排斥这种行为，没有人能让他屈服，每次都使用大量抑制剂撑过去就好了。  
“祖国？您还好吗？”在场的最高指挥官此刻却连进入这扇门的权限都没有，小心翼翼地在门外问道。  
“唔...嗯...”阿尔弗雷德揪紧了床单，缀满水光的蓝色眸子让整个人的气势都弱了几分，好在无人看见。他深呼吸着提起气用平时的语调命令道：“联系大使馆！马上送...那个东西过来！”自尊心强到连“抑制剂”这个词都说不出口。  
国家的体质异于常人，他用的抑制剂是自家特制的，普通人使用的那种对他效用不大。也就是说...阿尔弗雷德这次得撑到从国内辗转送过来。

打发走了门口的人——尽管他们只是好心想送点水进来，但被阿尔弗雷德拒绝了，他无法忍受自己现在这副模样被人看到。  
“哈..唔嗯...”  
看看这副软弱无力的模样，哪里还有英雄的样子，软成一滩水化在了床铺上，汗滴洇湿出一圈又一圈圆斑，带着浓厚的信息素扩散满了整个房间。以如此强烈的气味来看，想必送他回来的那艘航母上所有Alpha都察觉到了，不过没关系，他们会被下达封口令的。  
毕竟阿尔弗雷德的身份是个秘密，他是个Omega这件事更是国家机密。不过前监护人应该是是知道的，还有住在他隔壁的兄弟，但好歹都是盟友，外加在强有力的威势下，他们不会说出去。  
哦...还有一个人..那次发情期太不是时候，导致被那个混蛋察觉，甚至还想施以强奸。开玩笑，他，世界的蓝色灯塔会被敌人标记吗？答案是否定的，虽然差点被那家伙得手，但好在自家人来的及时。  
但即便是止于猥亵，那次经历也足以让心高气傲的阿尔弗雷德记恨，发誓要用刀剜出那个人的心脏，把他五马分尸彻底瓦解——是的，他做到了。  
“唔..哈...该死...”  
这个时候想起一个Alpha曾经对他的所作所为只有一个下场，那就是屁眼变得更加湿润了。不管阿尔弗雷德从心理上多么抗拒，燥热的身体与急促的呼吸都无法掩盖他现在多么需要一根又粗又大的玩意儿狠狠地捅进来。  
不一定非要是性器官，但是这里又不是他家，而是位于美军基地的卧室，谁会专门在抽屉里放点成人玩具供他享乐？

“嗯呜...”  
手汗全都擦在了裤裆里，虽然知道这没什么用，但是他无法停止抓揉勃起的动作。在情欲的影响下，他现在多么希望有人能粗暴地撕坏他的衣服，亲吻他的后颈，掐弄他的乳头，扒开他的双腿，最后一插到底满足他的欲望。  
不..不...不对..不应该是这样的...  
每次这种时候阿尔弗雷德都会陷入精神分裂的窘境，一方面是身为Omega的生理需求让他抑制不住地胡思乱想，另一方面是身为世界Hero的自尊：普天之下有谁能够成为美/国的Alpha？  
或许是与普通人相比无论是周期还是身体素质都有大不同，阿尔弗雷德的发情期表现得一次比一次疯狂，这也是NSA（美/国/国/家/安/全/局）不断研究更新抑制剂的原因。  
“嗯..嗯...”  
看看可怜的小家伙，撑到现在还能顾虑到身份问题已经是极限了，无尽的妄想正撬开他的底线趁虚而入。  
“..上我啊..给我...”阿尔弗雷德吞咽下大量唾沫，无意识地嘤咛着什么：“唔..都...全部都进来..fuck me..啊...”  
他想起这几天与他勾肩搭背的美/国大兵，在海上航行的日子比陆军要无趣多了，因此水兵们下了船大多爱玩闹。阿尔弗雷德则反正出来的目的就是来玩的，所以跟他们很快就混熟了。  
在一起喝酒逛街，偶尔还在基地集会脱掉上衣来个肉搏战，那一个个油光发亮的健硕身材真是与他不相上下。不过很快就被路过的长官逮了个正着，但奇怪的是他看看光着膀子的一溜人儿，停驻在阿尔弗雷德身上片刻，什么也不说就走了，让一群小伙子不明所以的松了口气，原本还以为要被罚体能训练呢。  
如果...如果..他们现在能...能来上自己的话...  
他相信那其中有不少Alpha和Beta，随便谁都行，被自家人搞总比被外国狼叼走要好，或者一起上也可以！毕竟他不是普通人，一个人类不一定能满足他。想要..想要大肉棒插进小骚穴里挠一挠深处的痒。  
这么想着穴口愈加激动地吐出些水来，内裤怕是早已不能看了，估计脱下来的瞬间会有黏稠的白丝从屁眼挂到咸湿的布料中。

“嗯..嗯啊！用力..操我...那里...”  
最好是后面夹着一根，嘴里也要含一根，让自己被浓厚的Alpha气息所环绕。一个两个射完了还不够，后面还有排着队的大兵拉开拉链一个接一个塞进他的小穴里，撞得他东倒西歪。无数双大手在他的身上乱摸，驱散从身体里散发的骚劲，最后所有人的精液都灌满了他的身体，在抽离时大量涌出穴口...  
至于会不会在途中被标记，以他现在有限的思考能力，他根本就想不起这回事，爽就完事了。  
这实在是太疯狂了..就算是自愿的，被人轮流奸淫什么的...放在平时的阿尔弗雷德身上根本就是天方夜谭，别说完整的想象，连一丁点念头不会兴起。他是主宰世界的强者，是将弱者踩在脚下碾压的霸王。  
但现在这种幻想带给阿尔弗雷德的竟然是射精的快感，在他没轻没重的揉捏下，隔着裤子连撸管都算不上的刺激，屏紧了菊花浑身一凛射在了不该承受这一切的内裤上。  
“哈...”短浅的高潮并不能驱散上脑的情热，股间湿滑让他愈加难耐，提醒他至少该脱掉几件衣裤，散一散热也好。  
阿尔弗雷德身上套的是军服，不然那一身像是来旅游的休闲装混在军队里太过显眼了：“怎么...这么紧..”  
一手去摸扣子哆嗦着几次都没拧开，倒是抓着硬挺的布头在胸前磨来磨去，擦得乳头又红又肿；另一手在折腾皮带，然而越扯越紧，刻着国徽的搭扣都险些把手指划破了还未解开，小英雄已经失去理智到连衣服都不会脱了吗？  
最后还是双手齐下三下五除二先把裤头给撕了，两条大腿从满是汗液的裤管里艰难地抽出，紧接着黏糊糊的内裤也连蹬带踹褪下了，拧成麻花状蹭了一腿白色液体。  
“嗯唔...”迫不及待地抓住勃起的小兄弟上下撸动，呻吟愈发大声起来：“还要...要...更多..”可明显作用不大，Omega的发情期意味着做好了生育的准备，赶紧与Alpha交配才是正题，而不是靠自己手淫。  
可是...哪里有人能够配得上这位天之骄子？

年轻的国家还从未尝过Alpha的滋味，没有人能够让他服从，他想象不出被某个人牢牢地拴住一辈子，自己还得定期向他撒欢的样子。  
不知什么时候，阿尔弗雷德已经撅起了屁股将手指塞进湿透的小穴里，没有受到丝毫阻碍顺利地滑了进去，只恨手指不够长抠不到最里面，只得按压前列腺获取有限的快感。  
“啊..啊！里面...再深一点..”  
可惜除了吐出更多体液把臀肉都喷湿了以外没有任何效果，虽然在他意识不清的时候阴茎又在刺激下射了些精液出来，但到底没有粗壮的大家伙直接插进去来得更舒服。  
Alpha啊...如果一定要选一个..谁有这个资格呢...阿尔弗雷德失神地望着墙壁，他已经在想这些有的没的了。  
普通人是肯定排除在外，那就只有与他相似的存在了：要早个两百多年，前监护人或许是不错的选择，可惜现在不行了；单从大小来说的话，听说那只熊挺大的，但实在是不对付；最近几年的话，某个东方人入了他的眼，但阵营是个大问题...  
“嗯——”糟糕，无意识中下手太重，一声哭腔激回了阿尔弗雷德涣散的神志，指甲掐到了肠壁内的软肉，几颗露珠般大小的水滴弹到了枕巾上，那是欢愉的泪水。  
这要熬到什么时候才是个头啊...阿尔弗雷德有些绝望的想到。以前也曾遇到过不能及时得到抑制剂的情况，但那是在国内，最多一个小时就从米/德/堡送到了。这段时间他就自己玩一会按摩棒，倒也挺舒服的。  
可这里什么都没有，他抬起头迷茫地左右摆动着，军事基地里的住处以简洁为主，就算给他安排的是最好的房间了，但也除了床只剩下一些必需品，连台灯都不会多一盏。

没有任何能帮助他的东西，他又把视线转回了床上，破烂的裤子？那只能用来当抹布擦拭盛不下的精液；皮带？如果现在有人能用它来抽打他的屁股的话倒有点意思；还有...一卷卷筒纸。  
应该是厕所里使用的那种，虽然不知道为什么出现在这里，但让阿尔弗雷德迷蒙的蓝色眼球动了数下。  
抖着手扯下一条长长的纸巾揉成一团，足有鸡蛋那么大，尽管单层很轻薄，但层层叠叠挤在一起就达到了一定硬度。随后毫不犹豫地向下体伸去，塞进了冒着热气的洞口，一直送进指尖能达到的最深处。  
事后能不能取出来不是他现在要考虑的，紧接着又搓了第二颗如法炮制地塞入体内：“唔..”  
尽管只是隔靴搔痒但至少有了稍许充盈感，干燥的面巾纸在进入的瞬间就吸收了Omega多到溢出来的分泌液，很快就会又软成一团，变成一颗暖洋洋的卵蛋停留在他乱七八糟的腔壁里。  
又是一枚，擦着前列腺往里挤去，与它的两位兄弟一样徜徉在满是淫水的甬道：“啊...”他制作的临时小道具一个比一个大，全部进入之后会难以自制的产生出排泄感。  
空出来的手不再自渎被填满的后穴了，而是抚摸着自己的胸口抚慰发胀的阴茎。手掌磨蹭着平滑的小腹，听说当一个Omega被打开生殖腔射得满满当当时就会怀上Alpha的孩子，但阿尔弗雷德这辈子都不会有生育的体验。  
“呼..呼...”  
不知道是第几次射出，真该给阿尔弗雷德一面镜子让他看看自己被玩坏的模样。但或许得等下次了，因为精疲力尽的小英雄夹着一屁股的纸团子，躺在汗水与浊液的床铺上睡着了。  
但愿梦里能有一个Alpha好好疼爱他吧。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这段时间一直处于“打死你个逼崽子”和“啊小天使妈妈爱你”之间左右横跳的状态  
三次真的气死我了，所以这篇是来自写手的反制  
二次么...我就想吃右米了怎么着吧～


End file.
